


Seducing Sam

by SamuelJames



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-22
Updated: 2010-10-22
Packaged: 2017-10-12 19:59:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been building for a while but Annie finally decides to go for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seducing Sam

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the fever prompt of LifeIn1973 (LiveJournal Community)

Annie locks eyes with Sam as she sings along to Peggy Lee, "fever started long ago." They've been dancing round each other for months now with lingering looks, flirting and smiles. Sam really likes her, loves getting close to her. It's just every time he opens up it's like pushing Annie away.

He smiles at Annie, watching her sway. It's a subtle private dance just for him. Sam gets flustered when she doesn't break eye contact. Annie nods towards the door after the song. Sam follows her out, tries to speak. Annie just smiles and silences him with a kiss.


End file.
